A suess-istic approach to Harry Potter
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: Just as the title says... The Tale of How Harry Potter Came to Be... Dr. Suess Style! This is My Pride and Joy, for it is getting published! YAY. so read and review!


Chelsea: Hey guys! I wrote this poem one night for an English project, I had to write about some one who I though influence my life beside my parents... and who else would I put other than Miss JKR

Chibi Chel: Me?

Chelsea: Im seriously considering getting my muses cat scans...

Neko Sea: HEY! I'm not that insane - oh look at the bug...

Chelsea: See what I'm talking about? ((sigh)) ok, so read and review all right?

Chibi Chel: And don't steal this... Because we have copy write rights on this baby! But if you want to use it...

Neko Sea: Ask!

  
  
  
  


Collision of Cultures

"A suess-istic approach to JK Rowling"

  
  


By Chelsea Caruana

  
  
  
  


There once lived a woman, They call her JK.

JK had a gift, or so they say.

  
  


JK was a writer, her words on paper would soar.

But she lived on welfare, for JK was poor.

  
  


Then one rainy day as she sat on a train,

A light bulb turned on, a grand idea came.

  
  


His face she saw so clearly, in her head he would stay.

JK got to thinking, and her writers block gave way.

  
  


Each day she would wait for her infant to sleep,

Then JK would carry her out, to the Café she would creep.

  
  


JK wrote each day, on the boy she named Harry.

She filled notebooks about his life, she did not tarry.

  
  


Slowly and surely the parts fit together,

She finished her novel, her book now to treasure

  
  
  
  


"Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone." Is what her story would be named.

If only JK knew, it was destined for fame.

  
  


"Now what to do" she thought in her mind

Then she stumbled across Bloomsbury, a fateful find.

  
  


They read her manuscript, her emotion they could feel.

So the two shook hands, "Ms. Rowling you have a deal."

  
  


And soon it was heard that Harry hit the stores.

The children where reading again, and asking for more!

  
  


When Scholastic heard of Harry, and they asked JK 'Please,

May we have Harry to bring over seas?"

  
  


JK agreed, the children wanted more.

And soon Harry Potter was found in every bookstore.

  
  


Most every child in the US liked Harry a lot.

But the Muggles, who didn't believe in magic, did not.

  
  


They hated Harry, the whole Potter way!

Now don't ask me why, for I cannot say.

  
  


Perhaps it would be they thought he promotes paganism,

Or that he drove children in to Satanism.

  
  


But I think the most likely reason of them all.

Was that their imagination was two sizes too small.

  
  


But for whatever the reason, the children still came to say.

'We love Harry Potter! So Harry will stay!'

  
  


JK was amazed at her success, she was soon to repeat it.

For one year later out came 'The Chamber of Secretes.'

  
  


The kids ate it up, the Muggles conspired.

'If we can't have it our way he'll burn in our fire!'

  
  


The Muggles came together, a fire ablaze

They threw in Harry Potter, JK was amazed!

  
  


'We did it!' they cried, "Potter is no more!"

JK just smiled and settled the score.

  
  


One year letter the Muggles had a new book to ban

For Ms. JK Rowling released 'The Prisoner of Azkaban'

  
  


Young readers were now not the only one hitting the shelves

Older fans came out of hiding, in to Harry world they'd delve.

  
  


The muggles were livid, Harry was still thriving

We must keep this pure evil boy from surviving!

  
  


So the marched to the media, they told them their story.

Harry is evil, we must blame Ms. Rowling!

  
  


JK was shocked that they felt this way.

So she stepped out in to public, for this she had to say.

  
  


"An open mind was whom Harry was written,

And I can tell you right now he does not worship Satan.

  
  


He must deal, like us all, with what life gives him.

And as a matter of fact he's an inspiration to children!

  
  


My readers use something that each of you lack

Imagination is something that keeps them on track."

  
  


And just to make sure she wasn't seen as a lair,

She later released 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire'.

  
  


Now you may be asking, where is JK?

She still sits at a table in that little café.

  
  


Taking notes on how the events will blend.

Up until the seventh book, where the series will end.

  
  


The muggles are still out there, their time they are biding.

Waiting for 'The Order Of Phoenix', when they'll come out of their hiding.

  
  


But JK still sits behind her computer and writes.

For JK is a writer who knows how to fight!

  
  



End file.
